bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zachattack31
Archives Archive1 Archive2 Keith Strife Yup, you can still call me Keith Any time is a good time to discuss a trade although I think it would be more preferable it if we can talk outside of Bakugan Wiki like for example, B-Daman Wiki Forums which Computer Bug and I communicated on or Skype (Add me: Kyouseme Arasaki). I am mostly online after 12pm GMT+8. For now, I need to know which ones do you have from Mechtanium Surge (my series of interest from way back) and here's the list of BakuTech that I have in my inventory that's up for trade. If you are interested in any of them, please do not hesitate to put a dibs. I believe it would be fair if our ratio now would be one is to one: *Aquos Butta Gill *Aquos Dive Fujoe *Aquos Saint Aquas *Aquos Sea Slug *Darkus Gravity Nome *Darkus Mika Laurel *Darkus Sha Nozuchi *Darkus War Cry *Haos Pahn Shade (MSIB) *Haos Shield Leoness *Haos Well Galow *Pyrus En Glide *Pyrus Flame Aigle *Pyrus Gus Burnan *Pyrus Hammer Cannon *Pyrus Kachia Gell *Pyrus Let's Gao *Pyrus Nata Nagina *Subterra Acro Gezard Normal Cross ver. *Subterra Hagger Dguma Metal Cross ver. (MSIB) *Subterra Hagger Dguma Normal Cross ver. *Ventus Kal Lukan *Ventus Van Falco (Normal Cross only) *Ventus Win Dmill I'll have a bit more in the future but I have no idea when exactly. So please, pick whichever catches your fancy for the moment. Feel free to also give me a list of which you may want in the future. Let's not rush ourselves. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 23:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, we'll talk here. Hopefully you don't feel like your Talk page being spammed. I think it's time that you archive your past messages. Just my opinion. ^^; Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 01:01, June 19, 2015 (UTC) From your picture, I'll be taking *Gold Slingpike *Silver Crosstriker *Silver Twin Destructor *Haos Tremblar *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid *Aquos Radizen *Ventus Worton *BakuCamoSurge Skytruss ...and here's the rest of the MS Stuff that I need in case you find them: *Aquos Balista *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus/Subterra Stronk *Haos Krowll *Darkus Kodokor *Any Attribute Mutant Krowll *Any Attribute Mutant Helios *Pyrus Blast Dragonoid *Pyrus Torpedor Dragonoid *Any Attribute Laserix *Any Attribute Strikor *Any Attribute Demotoloid *Any Attribute Beambrak *Any Attribute Vomerix *Any Attribute Lokux *Any Attribute Blastakor *Any Attribute Triggerdon *Any Attribute Katapultra *Haos Ironman *Ventus Ironman *Ironman Extremis Armor *Ironman Stealth Armor *Ventus Red Skull *Aquos Wolverine *Captain America I had since acquired a Lansor, Battle Saber; Dragonoid and Mechtavius Destroyer from last time so I guess I won't be trading for those. I sincerely apologize for those inconveniences on your part. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 01:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Please take your time. Family matters first. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 01:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) My apologies. I don't have anymore Kachia Gell up for trade. I didn't double-checked my intentory. :( Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 03:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I truly apologize to you. I do have one in perfect working condition but it doesn't come with its original "Kachia" cross part anymore. Meaning, it comes with a different cross part. I got it that way. That's why I withdrew it from the list because I consider it an incomplete Bakugan. Also, you may want to check these custom Bakugan out. Old blog entry, I know, but still amazing. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 03:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I just discovered it's actually another toyline that's similar to Bakugan called "Ryuuseirobo" (流星ロボ). It's by a Shokugan (candy toy) company called "Kabaya" which also produced those Bakugan Shooting Gears. Glad to know that those bad boys are not custom Bakugan at all because I am interested in picking up one of each as there seems to be quite a few variations: Metal-Man, Metal-Leo and Metal-Hawk. Lookie. Metal-Hawk's head notably resembles Skyress' head. Despite all the similarity with Bakugan; sadly, Ryuuseirobo is not magnet-triggered like Bakugan as described by the manual. So it's more likely a cross between Bakugan (looks) and Mojibakeru-G (mechanism). Further reading suggests that the series was originally a vintage Takara toyline. This page shows three more: Jacrow, Jaleon and Jakiller. EDIT: The vintage series are from the anime "Mashin Eiyuuden Wataru" (魔神英雄伝ワタル) which I recall as a kid but not all too much. Dangnabbit though! Right now, none are up for auction in Yahoo Actions Japan so getting them would be harder than I thought. O__O; Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 04:02, June 21, 2015 (UTC) How are you? Hey, man. How's it going? :) Have you made your list of the items that you would like to put a dibs on or would like me to look for you? Also, I need the list of the rest of the items of my interest that you have. Additionally, I have a Gavli Anacon for trade. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:33, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for rushing you like that. Looking forward to the lists. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 13:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll let go of my dibs for your Silver Twin Destructor and the Titanium Dragonoid I'll take all Marvels except for the Spidermen. I'll trade the broken Ventus Iron Man for my Pyrus Kachia Gell that's missing its accurate Cross Part. I believe that's fair enough. Please try to find the Darkus Kodokor since that's the only one that I'm still lacking. You may also have a Mystic Chancer of any attribute. If you do, please include it to my list. Also, are you sure that you don't want an Aquos Butta Gill? That's Kachia Gell's rival piece. Mika Laurel, Win Dmill, Well Galow and Acro Gezard are all pretty amazing in my book. Also, while you're at it, why not add in Darkus Gravity Nome since you've almost completed the Shield Deck. Finalizing mine and your list of dibs, here: ''UPDATED '' Adding these in case you need them as well: *Subterra Roxtor *Ventus Taylean *Ventus/Pyrus Mutant Taylean *Pyrus Bolcanon *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid From here, just make a list of which BakuTech you would be interested in. Even those that I don't have in my Inventory. I'll try to look for those for you. :) Kindly finalize my list of dibs by removing the items that you don't have in your inventory. I may have misunderstood your message in one way or another. ^^ Thanks~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, Keith - I just added others I know I have, ones if you need extra and I also had the grey version of the Red Skull and the yellow/blue version of Wolverine if you want those and what I would like for them if that helps.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll stick to my own list of dibs including the ones I've inquired. I already have Roxtor, Taylean, Spiderman, Spiderman Symbiote, Yellow Wolverine. I overlooked my list and it turns out I already have a Gray Red Skull. Sorry if I'll be crossing those out and moving your dibs to other pieces. *Ventus Iron Man (Broken) --> Pyrus Kachia Gell (Missing Correct Cross Part) *Haos Iron Man --> Haos Shield Leoness *Iron Man Extremis --> Subterra Hagger Dguma (Normal Cross) *Iron Man Stealth --> Aquos Saint Aquas *Red Skull Green --> Aquos Dive Fujoe *Black Wolverine --> Ventus Van Falco (Normal Cross) *Aquos Radizen --> Aquos Sea Slug *Aquos Balista --> Darkus Gravity Nome *Ventus Worton --> Aquos Butta Gill *Haos Tremblar *BakuCamoSurge Skytruss *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus/Subterra Stronk *Gold Hyperpulsor *Gold Hammermor *Gold Slingpike *Silver Crosstriker *Darkus Kodokor (Inquired) *Any attribute Mystic Chancer (Inquired) By the way, how about a Rainbow Pearl Sechs Tavanel (BTA-21) for all four of the BakuNano? ...and I may also have a Seis Tavanel up for trade though it only has Normal Parts. Thank you very much, sir~! :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 10:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Wait just a bit. ^^ I said the Sechs Tavanel for the 4 BakuNano and then the Seis Tavanel for let's say, the Haos Tremblar. Please wait a bit longer for me to ship out your stuff since I will be sending out 2-3 packages on July 2015, a big one on August and pretty much your stuff would be shipped out late August since I believe, that time, I will have an expanded inventory if things worked out well for me and my contact. Thank you for your patience, sir! :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 10:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll take Sechs Tavanel out of your dibs then. Those four BakuNano for one Seis Tavanel doesn't seem to be a fair deal so I'll try to get a killer piece or pieces for those BakuNano in the future. For now, it's Seis Tavanel for the Haos Tremblar and nothing yet for the 4 BakuNano. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 13:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Heads up, New Inventory Send me your mailing information via e-mail at: mitsunari.sakichi.ishida@gmail.com Also, the new inventory will arrive at approximately August 31, 2015 = http://fav.me/d8zavtw (you can trade for anything that can be traded) :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Editing Spree just like the old days How are you doing lately? How's the list going on? Also, I hope you don't mind if I suggest that you put on Archive all the previous messages that are not related to our trade because I'm having a hard time scrolling down in your talk page. ^^ As for me, I decided to expound on the BakuTech Convert System article since its not as good as the one about the Bind System and yeah, immediately you'll be greeted by two big tables. Actually, it's just two out of three tables with the last one showing off all the Convert System Parts one by one. Hopefully I can make that. If not, I'll just take a picture like the first ones I uploaded in that article's Gallery subpage. I hope I didn't messed up but it's about time that I end the unsettling feeling about not knowing which has Cross Parts or Sole Parts. Also, I did it for my friends that are starting out on collecting these :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty, keep looking for 'em :) As for the tables, I'm glad to have someone on my side regarding the matter because right after making an edit like that to a page, I would have typically been gunned down on the spot. I won't lie that I am quite traumatized from when all is said and done. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Dual Hydranoid is still the villain until the next evolution, right? Oh yeah, Dual Hydranoid is still the villain, even until evolving to Alpha Hydranoid before turning good alongside Masquerade, in the end he is given to Alice Gehabich by him in the episode 44 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, maybe you are right, I think, but actually I am not sure, now I am confused. And also, I know Alpha Hydranoid was at first a villain when evolved as Dual Hydranoid was actually a villain, not a former villain. And I also know he finally became a good guy alongside Masquerade when his counterpart Alice finally came back and realized she could be her own good Brawler and didn't need him. But be careful, in the Bakugan Fanon Wiki, about the Bakugan: New Ages seasons (BakuAges series), the Hydranoid and the Masquerade are evil again, but first the Masquerade is freed from his counterpart Alice, in the end Masquerade and Laserman are sealed as Mag Mel and Razenoid, but by Dan and Drago, and Hydranoid becomes good again but he is not Alice's partner anymore, because she uses another Bakugan who replaces him in this case. Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento (talk) 12:21, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I know Yes, I understood, but you know, I don't edit anything in the Bakugan Wiki (Bakugan's original wikipedia) without any permission of anyone, but if I edit the pages in the Bakugan Wiki without permission of any person or people, maybe I'd be warned, or worse, blocked too. So, it means that the Bakugan Fanon Wiki is not the Bakugan's official wiki, actually the Bakugan Fanon Wiki is Bakugan's fantasy wiki, for an example about the "Dreadeon" from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, in the Bakugan Fanon Wiki, there is the Bakugan: Dreadeon's Heroic Side, mainly in a way to separate the Hydranoid from the team of the Battle Brawlers, so there are just the eleven heroes Dan, Drago, Runo, Tigrerra, Marucho, Preyas, Julie, Gorem, Shun, Skyress and Alice. In the Bakugan: Dreadeon's Heroic Side, Dreadeon is the anti-hero, a new Mechtogan to the Leonidas, but in the original Bakugan Wiki (official wiki), actually Dreadeon was the villain before deceasing when being defeated by Zenthon who sacrificed himself to destroy him with all his strenght. And also, I know I don't post things that are not really this accurate to the show or alter things to fit what I'd like here, but you know I don't want any trouble with anyone, and I know I must not edit any page of anyone without permission of a man, a woman or a child, I don't want to know who they are eighter, but I actually just want to separate this Darkus Alpha Hydranoid from the team of the Battle Brawlers, it's just it. Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento (talk) 18:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Other thing, I am thinking about the return of evil side of Masquerade and his Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, mainly before the next evolution of the Darkus Omega Hydranoid, due to the mighty Apollione, the leader of the most villainous team known as the Apoll Gang, the gang that invades Neathia after those Gundalians, after Mechtavius Destroyer's defeat, only five human Battle Brawlers and their Neathian commander who protect Neathia, Captain Elright is the commander of the fice brave Castle Knights called Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun, so Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, Haos Blade Tigrerra, Aquos Preyas, Subterra Hammer Gorem and Ventus Storm Skyress who join the Haos Aranaut, now evolved to Haos Ruby Aranaut, based on the powers of Pyrus Rubanoid's some abilities, to protect all Neathian people against the evil forces of the Apoll Gang, this is my fan-fiction, different of canon fiction like that, a real fiction, I am thinking to show a fanon, not a canon, do you want? A fanon or a canon? Do you like a fanon or do you like a canon? Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento (talk) 16:29, May 22, 2017 (UTC) So here's the new list Check out this link Or easily said, here's my new list. It arrives at least on August 31, 2015 though. *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Subterra Acro Gezard *Haos Well Galow *Pyrus Rise Dragaon Blue Blaze ver. *Pyrus Gus Burnan *Pyrus Nata Nagina *Pyrus Let's Gao *Pyrus En Glide *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Darkus Mika Laurel *Darkus Sha Nozchi *Haos Shield Leoness *Aquos Dive Fujoe *Darkus Gravity Nome *Ventus Tri Falco *Ventus Win Dmill *Subterra Hagger Dguma *Darkus Dagger Odos *Pyrus Gaga Horus *Ventus Kal Lukan *Darkus War Cry *Subterra Jiba Fudou *Haos Act Jile *Aquos Sea Slug *Subterra Zak Jaguard *Aquos Killer Volca *Aquos Saint Aquas *Aquos Twin Doubrew *Darkus Bone Skuls *Pyrus Flame Aigle *Pyrus Flare Dragaon *Darkus Destroy Munikis *Pyrus Gren Dragaon *Darkus Zero Munikis *Pyrus Kachia Gell (Finally got one with the correct part) *Aquos Butta Gill *Subterra Gran Panzer *Subterra Gavli Anacon *Darkus Dio Sivac (not sure if it comes with a Savac "Dice") *Aquos Barri Beyond *Subterra Tor Nado *Haos Naga Daja If you wish to reset your dibs, I welcome that. Also, kindly re-add the Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Silver Twin Destructor to my list (List teleported) GO GO GO~! :D Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 14:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I updated the list on my end and I have checked - I do have Pyrus Stronk and the Twin Destructor in Silver. I don't have Darkus Kododor though - I don't even think he was made in Darkus. I have a Pyrus and an Aquos one though. And I don't have a Mystic Chancer - I know I have Merlix but I never got that one. Either way, I have updated the list with what I would like. Let me know if any future updates.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Aww it's okay. All the stuff that you have there with you are amazing as-is~! :) I'll try to arrange with my contact to have these arrive on Mid-August instead so that I can send out your stuff the earliest on the end of August 2015. You may send me your mailing address at my e-mail anytime. Until then~! :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I would also like to have an Aquos Infinity Trister if you have one. Feel free to select anything you'd want for it. Also, if you have other BakuNanos even if the attribute is inaccurate, just list them since I'd like to have them as well Wiki-wise, I have started refining a BakuTech page. Check out Flare Dragaon's article Yes, I know. It's those tables again but hey, compared to how it was; this is a lot better. Right? Either way, feel free to object or suggest. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Keith, All right - I do have Aquos Infinity Trister so I put him on the list along with what I would like. Also, I probably do have a couple more BakuNano as well - I believe I have a Bombaplode but I will need to check. But I'll let you know if I find anything else.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm not even paying attention on the details in the anime. I'm more engrossed with the toys. I made an effort to get all kinds of Battle Gears so I should be doing that size comparison soon. So yes, I accept that anime clarification wholeheartedly. Nice avatar by the way! It kind of reminds me of a Robertson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:33, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to reply to your trade update since I was so worked up with other things. What would you like for the other BakuNanos? Just list em up below :D (Teleporting that message here) *''Ventus Iron Man (Broken) --> Pyrus Kachia Gell (Missing Correct Cross Part) On-hand'' *''Haos Iron Man --> Haos Shield Leoness On-hand'' *''Iron Man Extremis --> Subterra Hagger Dguma (Normal Cross) On-hand'' *''Iron Man Stealth --> Aquos Saint Aquas On-hand'' *''Red Skull Green --> Aquos Dive Fujoe On-hand'' *''Aquos Balista --> Darkus Gravity Nome On-hand'' *''Ventus Worton --> Aquos Butta Gill On-hand'' *''Aquos Radizen --> Aquos Sea Slug On-hand'' *Black Wolverine --> Aquos Barri Beyond *Haos Tremblar --> Darkus Seis Tavanel *BakuCamoSurge Skytruss --> Ventus Tri Falco *Pyrus Spatterix --> Subterra Jiba Fudou *Pyrus Stronk --> Aquos Killer Volca *Gold Hyperpulsor, Gold Hammermor --> Subterra Gran Panzer *Gold Slingpike, Silver Crosstriker --> Pyrus Gren Dragaon *Pyrus Titanuim Dragonoid --> Darkus Hollow Munikis *Silver Twin Destructor --> Darkus Borg Mahisas *Aquos Infinity Trister - Darkus Bone Skuls *2 Bakunanos -(Dunno what specifically) -> ??? Thanks~! ^_^ Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Well understood on the BakuNanos. :) I need your opinion on the page Similar Series and Parodies. It's been a long time since I lobbied the request to have separate pages for every parody series here because of two reasons: 1. The article itself is looking cluttered and, 2. Bakugan Wiki is the only English-language source that is supposedly complete on the said series. I know we're not a Morphing Marble Wiki or something but if we keep articles about those Chinese series as a sign of good will or for neutrality sake, I personally don't see anything bad with it. Please let me know what you think. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for giving me your opinion on the matter, Zach. I guess the best course of action is that I would have to put those separate pages for the Parody/Similar series in the backburner (again) for now and would focus on reforming the BakuTech pages. I believe that will buy enough time for the other Admins to answer. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 03:47, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Chimera Tavanel: Not as rare as I thought My ultimate goal is to get all color variations of Sechs Tavanel. However, with Chimera Tavanel being a Coro Coro Lucky Draw exclusive that's limited to 100 pieces and thus next to impossible to obtain; I can't help but look at this picture back and forth. Now it ocurred to me. Chimera Tavanel is just Dark Sechs Tavanel with Red-painted Seis Tavanel parts. So for me to get it, I might just have to buy a Dark Sechs Tavanel and repaint my extra Seis parts into red. I know I have an anti-repaint and cheating policy when it comes to my own collection but this idea is better than having that one gap. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:24, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I understand... If that would be the case then either I would have you to send my stuff in first or we will continue the deal on let's say October, November, December...you choose the month of this year. The rest of your stuff is arriving on August 15th and I would have been ready to send at the end of this month. But of course, first things first. You might have to secure the stuff for me so that none of them will be lost. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 00:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Let's go with what you said. Also, I can get you a completed Kachia Gell. That would be for the Broken Ironman and the Bombaplode. :) With that, our deal is sealed. Sort of. ^^ Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 11:26, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Confidential Phase Since its not possible to send PMs here in Bakugan Wiki; Do you have an E-mail? So that I can send you my mailing address. And also, so that you can send your's to me. I need your Real name, mailing address and Zip Code. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 13:21, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Understood. Also, I deleted your message in my wall in the B-Daman Wiki. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Check your e-mail :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:40, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, no rush on that one. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 23:54, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Why did i get a warming i did nothing wrong I'm ready to send out your package within the month of August. You should also be sending out mine around this time :) Kindly inform me as soon as you shipped out mine. Thank you. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 17:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, we're good. I'll e-mail you the tracking number once sent. :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 01:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Shipped out Today, your package was shipped out via Express Mail Service. That means it will arrive to you within 7 business days. Check your e-mail for the tracking number. Kindly inform me via E-mail once you sent out mine. Date of shipment + Tracking so that my friend can estimate it's arrival. TY! :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 14:58, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok, kindly e-mail to me the scans of the appropriate documents so that I can forward them to my friend who would be receiving the stuff. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 14:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) A request to Spin Master Can you do me a favor and maybe send this product request to Spin Master in NYCC. http://s14.postimg.org/xc2a3d2f5/Baku_Builder.jpg Thank you! :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:59, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Thankskicking Hey Zach, we're doing this again this year. Feel free to pop in and meet up. Or don't, no pressure. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '' 05:31, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I really really need your help Do you have Captain America or at the very least, do you know where to get both? Pic of packaging Thank you in advance. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 04:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) In a state of "Baku Civil War" thanks to Captain America Aiyee! Nada of them are on E-bay. :( But I would be interested in trading for your two Spidermen for Phase 2. :) Right now, you have reserved a Subterra Tor Nado and Subterra Acro Gezard (Fullmetal). Let me know what else do you want. I'll trade you 2 BakuTechs for each Spiderman. If you have FB, I can add you and you can see the whole gallery of what I have to offer. I can also trade a brand new Drive=Garuburn and/or a Rising=Dracyan if you want B-Daman. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 07:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Help me please Zach, have you received my e-mail? I'm in urgent need of help T_T Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 14:04, April 15, 2016 (UTC)